


Nightmare

by Salty_Mangoes



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games), Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, Pyrophobia, The only relationship is Bayo/Palu, bayonetta being a good mom, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Mangoes/pseuds/Salty_Mangoes
Summary: Pit is still having nightmares, and Dark Pit is tired of being woken up by them. Dark Pit finally forces him to talk about his feelings with somebody.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Viridi! I need to fly!” “You already used the power of flight! Don't you remember? If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire!” “The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Pittoo! Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings catch fire!” “No way! Just forget about it! I'm pulling you out!” “No! Stop! If we don't help him right now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! Now!” “Hraaah! Fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault!”_

 

His wings lit aflame near instantaneously. Gods it hurt, but he had to save Pittoo! If he didn’t the Chaos Kin would only escape and it’s reign of terror would continue. He almost had him, he just had to reach a farther and...No! The Chaos Kin dragged him into the abyss. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, how could he fail him? He had failed everyone, Pittoo and Viridi and Lady Palutena would just remind how much of a failure he was and how he’ll never save the world from Hades...

“Pitstain! Pit! Wake up!” Pit was shaken awake, violently. His wings hurt, and he was crying. He had failed them all! Wait, he was in his room at the mansion, Pittoo was next to him watching him with calm but tired eyes. “What’s wrong with you? You were screaming and spazzing out in your sleep!” Pit looked up at him wearily, took a few shuddering breaths, and spoke “It was another nightmare..” “About?” Pittoo urged him on, “It was right after we beat the Chaos Kin, and it grabbed you and...” He burst into a fresh set of tears, “I..I c-couldn’t save you. I f-failed everyone.” Pittoo stayed silent for a moment.

When he finally spoke it was quiet, as if trying to soothe him. “I thought you said you talked to Palutena about this, I thought you said you stopped having nightmares, Pit.” Pittoo had him figured out, no point in trying to lie now, “I-I didn’t, ok? I didn’t want to bother her with my problems, she has enough to do as is. She shouldn’t worry about me on top of it.” Pittoo allowed a trademark glare to flicker across his features, then sighed. “What’s the real reason? You’ve never cared about bothering people before.” Pit hesitated, “B-because..” he paused to take a breath, “I’m an awful guard! I failed her too many times, if she finds out I’m having nightmares she’ll just get rid of me!” His voice dramatically decreased in volume, “I’m surprised she hasn’t already, it’s not like anyone wants me around, you’ve said it yourself sometimes.”

Pittoo was taken aback, even if he was living proof of everything Pit hated about himself and kept away from the world, he never expected Pit to truly harbor those feelings. “I’m...I’m sorry, it’s not fair for me to lash out at you when I am you. I have everything you don’t want people to see, I shouldn’t treat you so horribly.” Pit may have been more shocked than Pittoo was, he was apologizing? And acknowledged his problems. “No no! It’s fine, I should be apologizing for dumping all my problems on you!” He let out a nervous laugh followed by a cough, “Lets just go back to bed and pretend this never happened?” Pittoo shook his head, “You’re talking to someone, if it can’t be Palutena it’ll be someone else, I’ll find them, stay here.”

As he left the room Pit was left to wonder, who would he bring back? One of his friends, one of the people Pit knew? Kirby? Lady Palutena was in a relationship with...her, but he wouldn’t bring her would she? He ran through Pittoo’s friends, there was Ike, Daisy, Meta Knight, Toon Link, Samus, both Corrins, and Kirby..well Kirby was everyone’s friend. He couldn’t see Pittoo bringing any of them back, beside Kirby.

So he thought of his friends. Luigi, Lucina, King Dedede, Young Link, Zelda, and Rosalina, he could see him bringing Lucina, she became somewhat of a surrogate sister to him and was plagued by nightmares herself, Rosalina maybe? She was very motherly to him, but she was like that to everyone, he wasn’t important among the younger kids who may be having trouble sleeping. That really only did leave, her. He laid back down and mulled over his options.

He could jump out the window, he could glide for at least a little bit. He could just cry until she left, she hated crying. Maybe he could just curl into a ball under his blanket and hope she leaves. No, no. He needed this, if she was willing to help why should he reject it? He’s been awful to her too, just because of what she does for a living, if Lady Palutena trusted her, he should too.

It was that moment the door opened and all fear he had rushed back. Pittoo held the door open and in walked, Bayonetta. Pit still laid still and was trembling slightly, he was still terrified of her. She sat down on his bed and started gently rubbing his back gently, an attempt to calm him. It was working, slightly. “Little one, are you alright? Dark Pit told me about your nightmares” Pit turned to look at her, and let out a small no. Bayonetta pulled him closer to her and placed a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring presence reminding him he was safe. “Tell me about it.”

Pit recounted everything, every nightmare he’s ever had and the incidents that caused them. “Tell me dear, why didn’t you tell anyone about these?” “I never wanted to bother anyone with my problems.” Bayonetta suddenly pulled him into a tight hug his head resting underneath hers. It was comforting, to just be held and know that it was going to be ok. “Listen to me Pit, don’t ever think that you’ll be a burden. Palutena loves you much more than you think, and I’m sure your friends would be more than willing to let you talk about your problems.” Pit began to tremble and tears threatened to spill out. “You can’t keep everything inside, it’s terrible for your health, you have to talk to people.”

The tears were flowing freely now as Pit clung to Bayonetta like his life depended on it, he never realized how much he needed this until he finally had let it all out. “It’s ok little one, you can cry, I’m here, I’m here.” Pit let out a few more tears before falling asleep. “Poor thing cried himself to sleep.” She directed her attention to Pittoo “How long has this been going on?” Pittoo shrugged, “I’m not really sure, but considering his nightmares go as far back as the initial Chaos Kin attack I’d say everything started there.”

Bayonetta placed a quick kiss on Pit’s forehead and got up to leave, but as she was walking Pit reached out and grabbed her pant leg and mumbled something incoherently. “Well, looks like I’ll have to tuck you in to top everything off.” She let out a chuckle as she pulled the blanket over him. He seemed content at this and settled into his pillow. “Do you need anything before I leave?” Pittoo said a quick no and walked to his own bed, not without escaping a hug and forehead kiss from Bayonetta. “Goodnight, Dark Pit, Pit, sleep well.”

 

As Bayonetta entered her room and looked at Palutena, she pondered the best way to bring up and explain Pit’s situation. It would be best to do it as soon possible, preferably while Pit was still asleep.

Hopefully, Pit will be able to sleep peacefully permanently after tomorrow.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta talks to Palutena. Pit talks to Palutena. After a lot of hugs and tears, everything is resolved, and everyone is content.

Bayonetta woke up before Palutena, nothing unusual there, for a goddess of light Palutena slept in well after light had graced the planet. She simply began her daily routine and sat down in the living room with a fresh cup of coffee and a book from the mansion’s personal library she took interest in.

“Good morning parental figure.” Bayonetta didn’t even look up from her book, “Good morning problem child.” Ren walked over and peered over her shoulder, “What’re you reading?” Bayonetta showed him the cover, “It’s a book on Hyrulean history, specifically on the era of ‘The Hero of Time.’ The era Young Link is from. It’s quite fascinating.” Ren looked like he felt the book was the opposite of interesting. “Why something on history, history that’s also a completely different universe than your own?” “Well if your taste in literature is so fantastic what would you recommend?” Ren lifted a finger, and headed to his room. Feeling accomplished, Bayonetta returned to her reading.

“I present to you; The Great Thief, Pirate Legend, Zorro the Outlaw, The Alluring Dancer, The Gallant Rogue, The Illusory Popess, Cry of Cthulu, Woman in the Dark, and...” Looking over his stack of books once more, “Essence Of Fishing.” Ren looked pleased in himself. At this point Palutena had woken up and made her way to the living room and draped her arms over Bayonetta. She grumbled a good morning and looked over at the stack of books with a curious gaze. “Morning love, Ren felt my taste is books was lackluster so he graciously volunteered to correct it. And as eager as I am to enjoy Essence of Fishing, I have to speak to you about something,” Ren opened his mouth to ask question but Bayonetta cut him off. “I’ll fill you in later, you might be of some assistance,” redirecting her attention to Palutena who looked very much awake now, despite the bedhead, “Once you’ve had something to eat and have cleaned yourself up, come to my room, I want to talk about this before either of the boys wake up.” 

“Why do we need to talk before Pit and Dark Pit wake up?” Bayonetta pondered for a moment, she didn’t want to worry Ren or Palutena, “It involves Pit mostly, but I’d prefer if we can discuss in private, without either of them being worried about it.” Bayonetta had failed in trying to make neither of them worried, as they both looked ready to break down the angels’ door and ask what was wrong. “Ren, if Pit wakes up before I’m finished speaking with Palutena, keep him occupied, Palutena, go eat and come to my room.” Crisis averted, for now. With any luck, all possible crises would be averted before they even have the chance to begin.

Palutena did as she was told, and after eating and cleaning herself up, headed to Bayonetta’s room. As she entered Bayonetta gestured to sit down, “So, why do we need to discuss Pit in private?” Bayonetta got straight to the point, “He’s having nightmares. Well, been having nightmares, they began after Dark Pit was almost taken by the Chaos Kin, and haven’t let up.” Palutena was shocked, “He...he never mentioned nightmares to me, I always assumed he was fine.” “Dark Pit told him to talk to you, but he didn’t. His reasoning was because he didn’t want to burden you, because he believes he’s annoying and doesn’t deserve help.” Palutena was weeping silently now. How did she not realize what Pit was struggling with? She failed him, and now he’s struggling alone because he thinks he failed her.

“I’m a lousy excuse for a goddess!” Palutena wailed, whilst sobbing into Bayonetta’s shoulder. “I should’ve been paying more attention to Pit and making sure he was ok! I’m the closest thing to a mother he has and I’m a terrible one at that!” Bayonetta rubbed her back in comfort. “You aren’t a failure, Pit is surprisingly good at concealing how he’s feeling, you didn’t know because he didn’t want you to know. It’s hard, but understand no one is at fault here.” Palutena removed herself from Bayonetta’s shoulder and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes. “I’m ready to talk to him.”

 

Pit stretched all his limbs out as far as possible and yawned, he actually slept well last night! No nightmares, no wing pain, no nothing, it was fantastic. Pittoo was already awake, and sitting on his bed playing some game on the TV. He paused it and looked over at Pit, “How’re you feeling?” It took Pit a second to realize Pittoo was actually asking about his wellbeing, “I’m...good? I slept well after I talked to mom...” Pit realized what he said, “I-I mean Bayonetta! Yep! Bayonetta is not my mom!” Shes Bayonetta! And she talked to me last night, and I slept good because of it!” Pittoo laughed, a genuine laugh of genuine joy.

“Y’know, after last night she probably qualifies as our mom, Pitstain.” Pit shrugged, “I guess? But I don’t even call Lady Palutena mom, so it’d be odd to call Bayonetta mom.” A muffled voice was heard behind the door, “Pit, Dark Pit, are you guys hungry? I made some extra pancakes, if you want some you better come now before Kirby eats them all!” Pit’s stomach growled louder than he’d like to admit, but so did Pittoo’s, so it was even. The two angels got dressed and headed to the dining room.

When they got there Ren was holding Kirby and noticeably struggling to keep him in his arms to prevent him from eating everyone’s breakfast. “Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo! Wen! Cakey!” Ren grunted, “They’re pan - cakes, and you can’t - eat all - of them!” Kirby pouted but then noticed the angels, “Poyo!” Ren let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god you two are here, I can finally put him down, hurry and pick a spot, he won’t eat everything if other people are waiting on food too.” The Pits did as they were told and got their desired amount of pancake, Ren got his, and then Kirby inhaled the rest. 

Once everyone finished their food Ren gathered up the dishes and prepared to do them. “Hey Pit, can you dry and put them away as I finish them?” Pit looked up from playing with Kirby, “Sure!” Looking back down at Kirby, “Sorry bud, I’ll play with you later, ok?” Kirby looked disappointed for a second, but quickly perked up as Pittoo began playing with him. Pit and Ren worked on the dishes in silence at first, but began talking soon afterwards, what they didn’t realize is by doing dishes at almost ten o’clock, the entire mansion gave them their dishes to do. The only ones who didn’t were Mario and Peach. Although they were spared some dishes when Wario ate his. They didn’t finish all the dishes until noon.

As the two sat down on the couch Ren turned on some TV, hoping he could stall for time until Bayonetta or Palutena come and get Pit. “Ooh! What are you gonna turn on?” Maybe Essence Of Fishing also taught Ren how to reel in angels as well. “Not sure, I’m just channel surfing for now, it’s incredible how Master Hand was able to hook every TV network up from all the different worlds we come from. This TV has at least a million channels!” Pit nodded, not really understanding anything, but excited nonetheless. Peach hearing the conversation, popped her head in for a moment, “Pauline is holding a live concert right now for charity, it should be on channel M-1.”

Peach was right, but Bayonetta had finally came back to the living room to fetch Pit. “Pit, can you come with me to my room? Palutena wants to talk to you.” Pit froze, what did she say to Lady Palutena? What if Lady Palutena is mad him, or thinks that he’s weak? What if she gets rid of him and replaces him with somebody stronger? What if—? 

Ren placed a hand on Pit’s shoulder, grounding him. “It’ll be alright, calm down, just go see here, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Pit took a few deep breaths, gave a weak smile to Ren and began following Bayonetta to her room. Looking down at Pit, Bayonetta wanted nothing more than to shield him from the world at that moment, he looked so small and scared. “Little one, are you going to be ok?” Pit nodded shakily and gave a weak thumb’s up. When they reached the door, Pit looked ready to faint. 

When Bayonetta fully opened the door, she gently pushed Pit in before her, then entered herself and shut and locked the door behind her. As Pit entered, Palutena was the first thing Pit noticed, she was sitting in the center of the bed, just playing with her hair. She looked...lost.

Hearing the door shut and lock, Palutena turned to look at the noise. Pit saw tear tracks running down her cheeks, her eyes still red. She had been crying recently. Once Palutena noticed Pit she leaped off the bed and encased him in an incredibly tight hug. She was crying once again, and kept apologizing. Pit wasn’t sure what to do, so he hugged her back. That simply encouraged Palutena and she squeezed tighter, afraid if she didn’t Pit would run away. She caught her breath and spoke, “Pit, why..why didn’t you tell me anything? If I would’ve known I could’ve helped. You wouldn’t have to go through this alone.” Her voice was soft and filled with pain. It hurt Pit to hear so broken and see her so vulnerable.

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’re always so busy, that I didn’t want to add..I didn’t want to..” Pit had begun to cry now, “I didn’t want to be a burden to you! I’m the captain of your guard, I have to be strong, for you, for the other angels, and the centurions. I’m not allowed to be weak, or I’ve failed my only purpose in existing!” Hearing those words, Pit saying serving her was his only purpose to exist, it shattered her. She was never there for him, but he was always there for her, so he always assumed she just didn’t care about his problems. 

Pit clutched Palutena, violently shuddering as strangled sobs fought to escape his throat. His eyes hurt, his throat hurt, everything just hurt. Palutena did the same to Pit, shaking and crying and apologizing over and over and over. She didn’t expect forgiveness from Pit for neglecting his feelings so many times. She didn’t even believe she deserved it. Pit had tortured himself to make sure she was happy. She was a terrible goddess, she may have felt she was a mother to Pit, but in reality, she was nothing to him. She failed him, and he thought he was the failure? It almost made her laugh, at just how pathetic she was.

Pit had begun to calm down, and shakily spoke, keeping his eyes to the floor “L-Lady Palutena, I’m s-so sorry I never told you anything. Feel free to p-punish me however you see fit” Palutena felt even more loathing for herself, hearing Pit apologize. “Pit, please look at me,” He slowly lifted his head to look at her, Palutena placed both her hands on the sides of his head, “Don’t apologize, I’m not going to punish you for anything. It’s my fault. I neglected your feelings, so many times. Too many times. I’m the failure here. With that said, Pit, I’m sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry about everything you’ve gone through and endured that I wasn’t there to help you through like I should’ve have been. I’m sorry for failing you, I should be punished, not you. I don’t expect forgiveness, I don’t even believe I deserve it, but I just need to tell you how sorry I am.”

Palutena smiled weakly, and lowered her hands. “I just want you to know, that I’m here for you now.” Without warning, Pit threw himself at Palutena and hugged her, “I accept your apology...Mom.” Not expecting that, Palutena froze, but only for a moment. She then beamed, and held Pit as close as she could as she cried tears of pure joy. Pit began to apologize, but was quickly stopped by Palutena. “Pit, if it makes you happier, please call me mom. I do not mind at all.”

“I accidentally referred to you as mom earlier, and when I freaked out, Pittoo told you practically are our mom, so...” It took Bayonetta a second to realize Pit was talking to her. “Oh? Does that mean I’m invited into this family hug?” Pit nodded and was quickly squished between Palutena and Bayonetta hugging him. “Hey, moms? I love you both.” Palutena kissed his forehead, “We love you too Pit, please don’t hide your feelings anymore.” Bayonetta ruffled his hair, “Please, if you need to talk, come to either of us.” Pit let out a small laugh, “If this was really a family hug, Ren, Pittoo, and Kirby would have to be here too, right?”

Once Pit mentioned that, it didn’t become family hug. But Bayonetta went and got Dark Pit, Ren, and Kirby, and became a family nap/cuddle session. Pit, Dark Pit, Ren, and Kirby in the middle, with Bayonetta and Palutena at the sides holding their sons. They were content, a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a pretty good conclusion to this small little story I came up with! I hope it’s satisfactory to everyone. I’ll probably do more on these characters as a family at some point, delving deeper into other characters besides Pit, Palutena, and Bayonetta.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually posted before, but I was never happy with what I posted, but I finally made something I’m proud of, so (hopefully) I won’t delete it this time! I hope this is good enough for everyone!


End file.
